violet glitter falling down
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "No name was written, but the words, all five, revealed to her what maybe she should have known all along."  fluffy one-shot  valentines day drabble exchange 2011, for lisa / burning rainbows


_To the ever so dear Lisa, a.k.a., burning rainbows. Happy Valentines day, love(:_  
**prompts:**mayday parade; fashion; Chace Crawford**  
pairing: **surprise, hope you like it :P

**t**odd**l**yons***m**assie**b**lock

.

.

**M**assie **B**lock stood on her doorsteps trying to find the key to her house in her over sized designer bag when the first shining plum speck fell onto her shoulder.

**V.]** _V_iolet glitter is falling around her, while she squints at the sky trying to find the source of the sparkling rain shower. Amethyst sparkles twinkle in her mahogany curls and get caught in her fluttering eyelashes as she shakes her head laughing.

**A.]** _A_mber eyes glow as they read the a thousand and one lilac Post-it notes covering everything and anything in her room. Scrawled on each are songs lyrics, quotes, and poems about love and beauty along with confession about what the secret admirer liked best about her. "_The way you sing along to songs I never think you know. How you bite your lip when you're trying not to smile. The giggles that escape your perfect lips when you're being tickled. _Everything_."_

**L.]** _L_ying on her queen-sized bed was the next month's Teen Vogue magazine, the covering featuring one of the up and coming pop singers. A slip of paper marked a page which delicate fingers quickly flipped to. Before her was an article about true fashion, style, beauty and what they all really meant. An article, that the girl holding it had written as an assignment for class one day when feeling particularly inspire. Beside the article was a glossy school photo of her giving a toothy smile. Turning the page mark over in her hands she realized it had a note written on it in the same handwriting as the Post-its. _"-Hope you don't mind, but we both know this is were it belongs."_

**E.]** _E_ighteen prettily wrapped lavender boxed stood piled proudly on floor in a pyramid like fashion. Nestled inside were perfectly shaped, clearly homemade, snicker doodles, her absolute favorite cookies. Delighted she took a big bite out of one, but that couldn't disguise the grin working its way onto her face again.

**N.]** _N_erds, Skittles, Starburst, and all her other favorites were heaped on top of each other. Rainbow colored packages all together in front of her on the desk. None of those tacky heart shaped boxes of chocolates she detested, she noted happily.

**T.]** "_T_iffany's" was printed neatly on the classic blue box lying on her bathroom counter beside her hair brush. Within it was the most stunning charm of a gold horse. Each stranded of the mane and tail carefully curved and with tiny detailed hooves. A little note card read, "_I figured you could add to it_." She clipped the charm on to her infamous gold charm bracelet.

**I.]** _I_ –pod out of place and on her dresser; she walked over to it wondering why there was a low humming melody coming from it. Putting the ear buds in she recognized the line playing. "She's in love, and the world gets blurry, she makes mistakes, and she's in no hurry to grow up, 'cause grownups they don't understand her". After inspection she realized there was a new play list which this song was a part of titled "_Fisher ain't the only guy who can make a mix ;)". _She giggled at both the bad grammar and label, while learning the mix was all her favorite bands including lots of "Mayday Parade".

**N.]** _N_ear the corner of her room was a royal mauve and sparkling gold soccer ball with a glittering gold _"M"_ in cursive on it. Wondering how her secret admirer new about her clandestine adoration for the sport she bounced it on her knee twice before dribbling it around her room a few times.

**E.]** _E_nlarged black and white photos hung side by side on her walls- Three of them. One of her with her head titled back laughing and eyes closed. Another of her dancing around her room when she thought no one was watching, hands in the raised in the air. And the last was the best. Yet again she wasn't paying attention to the camera. She was curled up in the den with a dog-eared book, hair down and face make up free. She looked so natural and simple, yet totally breathtaking. Anyone who saw them would have to admit they were magnificent.

**S.]** _S_hiny lipstick was on her mirror spelling out a message. Carefully written words were printed out in scandalizing scarlet. No name was written but the words, all five, revealed to her what maybe she should have known all along.

**[D.][A.][Y.]**

"Mass, hey," A familiar voice called out. After running outside and sitting on the lawn waiting she finally heard the deep teasing voice she knew so well. She jumped up and whirled around her hair flying.

"_You!"_ She exclaimed. Her lips curling into another grin, before laughter erupted.

"I," The boy stated. In all the years she had known him, he had really changed. No longer a scrawny boy he once was, he was now taller, broader shoulders and lean muscles. A six-pack accentuated through his plain white tee, along with a pair of dark jeans hung low on his hips. Still all of his infamous qualities were still there: red hair was messily styled, warm honey colored eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across his face. And of course the damn mischief-promising smirk he current wore.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked gazing up at him with amber eyes, only then realizing he was actually _taller_ than her now.

"I told you ever time I say you," He reminded her.

She shock her head, "You never told me you were serious! You never told me how _real_. If I had known-"

"You would have gone out with a freckled faced brat two years younger than you?" His voice joked, but his eyes were serious. "Nah, Mass, you and I both know, you never would have believed me till now." He may have only been a freshman but he was certainly wiser than the junior girl he was talking to in this aspect.

"I can't believe it was you." She grinned goofily at him.

"I'm not Chace Crawford, but maybe I'll do?" He rose an eyebrow inquiring, holding out the unusually beautiful bouquet of dandelions. Of course he would know her secret celebrity crush; he knew everything about her.

"Just so you know it was perfect, nobody else but you would have done it." A delicate hand clasped the cheerful yellow flowers, the kind you need to really look at to realize its full beauty.

"Well you deserve it Mass, and besides I meant it all, every word," His honey eyes look at her, but not just at her outward appearance, but what seemed like her very soul.

She just shock her head and smiled in response before throwing her arms around his neck and snuggling deep into his embrace. All the pranks, teasing, jokes, subconscious flirting, came down to this; to the moment when she finally close her eyes, leaned up on her tips of her toes slightly and purposefully kissed **T**odd **L**yons on the mouth. Then whispered in his ears what he had written on her mirror. Something that had always been true if she had ever just thought about it. Five words, one sentence, two hearts finally coming together. "I love you, always have."

**[.][.][.]**

_That just about covers it I think. The lyrics were from "So Far Away" by the Mayday Parade. Hopefully the extreme fluffiness wasn't too much and brought a smile(: Happy V-day deary,_

_~Rory_  
_xoxo_


End file.
